


Frottage

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2018 [16]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Coming In Pants, Desperation, Dom Steve, Dom Steve Rogers, Frottage, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 00:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16315673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: They never made it to the bedroom.





	Frottage

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, I'm gonna attempt to write a PWP for Stony all 31 days of October. Wish me luck!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 16: Frottage

“Another day, another blood bath,” Clint sighed, hoisting his backpack higher as they left the jet. “You'd think New York could handle itself for a day, but no. No rest for the heroes.”

“Oh please, you love it,” Tony said, rolling his eyes. “Pretty sure I heard you whoop when you jumped off that last building. You're welcome, by the way.”

“Knew you'd catch me,” Clint said easily, bumping Tony's shoulder with a grin. “Anyway, gotta run, I have a hot date with my shower.”

“I'd make a wet joke, but that would be too easy,” Tony sighed regrettably, waving a hand at Clint. “Go. Get out of my face.”

Clint saluted him with his middle finger before he went straight for the elevator, leaving Tony to walk his disassembly ramp in peace. Tony rolled his shoulders, groaning softly as the plating came off one by one. He loved the suit, he really did, but he wasn't as young as he used to be and by God was that a depressing thought. Muscle cramps and going to bed early, that was his future.

Tony sighed, pouring himself a drink at the bar before he turned towards the elevators – and right into Steve.

“Jesus!” Tony shouted, jumping a foot in the air at Steve's sudden appearance. He brought a hand to his heart, breathing heavily. “Warn a guy, would you? I have a heart condition!”

Steve ignored him, taking the glass from Tony's hand and setting it on the counter before he grabbed Tony by the arm and pulled him towards the elevator without saying a word. Tony rolled his eyes.

“Well, hello to you too, Captain Caveman,” he said sarcastically, not entirely surprised by this turn of events. “You're welcome to congratulate me on our win anytime now.”

Tony swore he could hear Steve gnashing his teeth as he punched the button to the elevator repeatedly, his entire body a line of tension. Tony let his eyes wander over all that muscle appreciatively, his mouth watering in anticipation. Steve got like this sometimes, mostly after a battle where someone had cut it too close – particularly Tony – and Tony got to reap all the benefits. Huzzah.

The elevator opened with a ding and Steve shoved them inside, crowding Tony against the opposite wall before the doors had even fully closed. His breath was hot on Tony's neck as Steve lifted him onto his hips so he could fit their cocks together and _grind._

Tony's hands scrabbled over Steve's shoulders to find purchase as Steve started a brutal rhythm, hard and fast with his hands digging bruises into Tony's ass. Tony was rock hard in seconds, moaning into Steve's neck when he hoisted him up a little bit higher, just enough to align them perfectly.

“Hot damn,” he panted, voice wavering slightly. “You been keeping that in the whole battle?”

Steve grunted, breathing harshly against Tony's neck. “You did the swan dive. Again.”

Tony winced, remembering how he'd almost scraped the ground trying to shake some doombots. He'd succeeded of course, but Tony knew Steve hated when he did that.

“Yeah, well,” he huffed, clutching Steve tighter when he picked up the pace. “Got some – ah! Some better stabilizers now. 'S not as dangerous.”

“Still,” Steve groaned, his hips undulating in a very effective body roll that got Tony's breath stuck in his throat. “Makes my heart stop every time.”

“Pretty sure that's medically inaccurate,” Tony said shakily, trailing off into a moan when Steve started biting at his neck. “Steve –“

The door to the penthouse finally dinged open and Steve grabbed him around the waist to carry him inside. He'd expected Steve to take him to the bedroom, so he gasped in surprise when he found himself slammed against the wall right beside the elevator instead. Steve didn't falter for even a second, adjusting his grip and rutting against Tony much the same way he had before.

“C-come on Steve, bed's right there,” Tony stuttered petulantly, pointing in the direction of the door. “I'm – fuck, I'm way too old to come in my pants like this.”

“Wanna bet?” Steve huffed, sucking at Tony's pulse point. Tony jumped, hips trying to match Steve's rhythm, but remaining completely pinned to the wall. It only made him harder.

“Fuck you,” Tony moaned, feeling that familiar warmth swirling in his stomach already. “At least let me take off my pants, you asshole.”

“Can't,” Steve gritted out, hips stuttering into Tony's. “T-too close –“

Tony's eyes widened when Steve's rhythm faltered before he picked it up, looking at Tony's face with open desperation. “Fuck,” Tony breathed and Steve's eyes squeezed shut as he moaned, long and loud, hips twitching irregularly as he rode out his orgasm against Tony's cock.

Tony hissed, hips grinding up against Steve now that his hold on them had loosened and he had some room to move. “Fuck, Steve, come on –“

Steve propped him up with his arms as he shifted to get a leg in between Tony's, letting him hump his thigh. Tony moaned high in his throat, grabbing at Steve's hips to keep him there as he felt the tension in his stomach building.

“Steve,” he groaned, gasping when Steve ground back against him, the feeling of teeth on his neck pushing him over the edge. He kept rutting against Steve's thigh, enjoying the delicious drag of fabric over his cock until he became too sensitive, leaning heavily on Steve as they breathed together.

“I really liked these pants,” Tony grumbled and Steve chuckled, kissing him softly.

“I'm sure it'll wash out.”

Tony gave him a dirty look. “These aren't the washable kind, Steve. I'll have to –“

“Sir?” They both jumped at JARVIS' voice. “Since you've finished with your activities I was asked to inform you that Agent Barton demands a delivery of bleach for his assaulted eyes and a new set of arrows to compensate for the offense to his sensibilities.”

They stood in silence for a moment before Steve made a pained noise, eyes wide. “You think the – on the common floor?”

Tony snorted before he broke into loud laughter. “Oh my God. I didn't even notice. Guess the cat's out of the bag, Cap.”

Steve shook his head, still a bit pale as he hugged Tony closer. “Well. It was only a matter of time.”

Tony sighed exasperatedly, but couldn't quite hide the note of fondness underneath. “With two super spies in the house I'm surprised we lasted as long as we did.” He gave Steve a serious look. “You really okay with this though? I mean, I know back in your day –“

Steve silenced him with another kiss before he brought their foreheads together. “I'm sure.”

Tony mustered him for a second before he broke into a smile. “Alright.”


End file.
